dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Aveline Vallen
} |name = Aveline Vallen |image = Av01.png |gender = Female |class = Warrior |specialization = Guardian |race = Human |voice = Joanna Roth |location = Lothering |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Aveline Vallen is a human warrior. She was fleeing Lothering from the darkspawn when they had attacked and helped the Hawke family in defeating and fleeing from them. Aveline is one of Hawke's companions. Background Aveline is a soldier, a master of sword and shield, and a tireless guardian... to a point. The daughter of an exiled chevalier, Aveline is not the knight her father wished her to be. Although fully trained in chivalrous combat, she was raised in the shadow of a lost life and will not lose another for the sake of honor. Protecting her adopted home of Kirkwall becomes a chosen duty, not a privileged calling. The people she stands for will not be wasted on lost causes or protecting the foolish from themselves. Pride can be bandaged like any other wound—when threats are dead and everyone is safely home. BioWare site Romance Aveline cannot be romanced like the other love interests (Fenris, Isabela, Anders, & Merrill) but Hawke can flirt with her during her personal quest, "The Long Road". However, any attempt at flirting goes right over her head. Involvement Armor In Dragon Age 2, you cannot change what armor your companions wear, but you can upgrade it. Aveline's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age 2. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Aveline's armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Aveline's armor upgrades can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Underpadding - Guardsman Pattern. Lowtown Armor Merchant (Outside the Foundry). * Act 2: Flex Chain - During the Raiders of the Cliffs quest. (Extra Rune Slot)* * Act 2: Impact Plating - Guardsman Pattern. Lowtown Armor Merchant (Outside the Foundry). (+30 Armor) * Act 3: Deflecting Joints - During the Favor and Fault quest. Aveline's armor changes to basic guardsmen armor after Hawke's first year in Kirkwall. If Aveline becomes the new Guard Captain, her armor will change to reflect to show her new role. *Note: Aveline's "Flex Chain" can be obtained during Act II with Aveline in your party on the southernmost tip of the Wounded Coast. Quotes * "Protect what matters with everything you have, or you'll have nothing, and deserve it." *(To darkspawn) "You will not have him!" *(To Wesley) "They will not have you...not while I breathe." *(To Hawke about Carver) "Your brother's a bit of a tit" *(To Hawke about Dog) "Just checking on my best guardsmen. He's teaching my men respect... and how to run." * (About Isabela) "Oh no, no, no. If anyone kicks her ass, its me." * (About Fenris) "You talk to him, Hawke. I've had my fill for today." Dialogue Trivia * Lukas Kristjanson wrote Aveline for Dragon Age II. * In Origins, Leliana tells the tale of the female warrior Aveline, Knight of Orlais who fought and was executed, during an arena match, after she was revealed to be a woman. Her courage and skill ensured her knighthood as the first woman ever to receive that honor. * According to Lukas Kristjanson, Aveline's writer, if Aveline were a food she'd would be "Steak. Rare. But with caramelized onions and baby corn nibbled from the side like a full cob when no one is looking." Lukas Kristjanson BioWare Forums, Retrieved 01-14-11 *Aveline's favorite color is green. Lukas Kristjanson BioWare Forums, Retrieved 02-16-11 *Aveline's unique specialization class is guardian. Mike Laidlaw Bioware Forums, Retrieved 2-16-11 *Aveline was at Ostagar, and remembers Carver and Hawke (if a warrior or rogue), as is aware that Loghain betrayed King Cailan. * Although Aveline is not a romance option, she can be flirted with by both a male and female Hawke. * Her father's name was Benoit du Lac. All she remembers of her mother is "impossibly long hair." Gallery Av1.png|Aveline and Hawkes first encounter Aveline_4.jpg|Aveline concept art Aveline_2.jpg|Aveline in battle with a shield Aveline-1920-1080.jpg|Aveline fighting a pair of Hurlocks ScreenHunter_64_Feb._16_21.36.jpg|Aveline facing down darkspawn References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Companions